The HBC Militia
Overview The Militia of the Hudson's Bay Company are the main force in the Northern Frontier, they are the most powerful group in the game and have strict rules to get in and have a very advanced military system compared to other Militias in the game. The HBC protect the citizens of James Bay ( believe it , only the corrupt attack james bay , its not our fault ) and kills looters, raiders, and enemies that oppose the Crown. ( they only KOS those who attacks them ) They spawn at and protect Fort James. They have access to the Militia Armory where you can buy Militia clothing, guns, and other items at cheaper prices than the regular stores( they have everything 50 % off so if you buy something you can sell it back for the same price you bought it) They wear significant red uniforms except for the Grenadiers and Constables, which wear a variety of different uniforms. They are often targeted by Colonists and Natives because they usually carry around lots of good loot. Due to this fact the HBC sometimes has a hard time protecting the Colonists due to ( corrupt ) troops taking friendly people KOS and Colonists are constantly killing them due to many troops breaking the simple " golden " rule : protect james bay. Activity The Militia are extremely active and take up a large portion of the player population in the Northern Frontier ( from 6 to 50 peoples ). In the fort, the militia usually guards the fort and protects it from raiding natives since it is a very safe environment for them. They patrol James Bay often and go there to keep the peace from hostile groups , such as natives who can kill colonists in or the TGOE in James Bay. It is highly recommended for an HBC member to go to James Bay with more than 3 people due to the amount of looters there.. The HBC has four battalions made up of multiple platoons that protect the Islands and make sure they stay under HBC control The militia is often hard to join if you don't have the discord code Often militiamen will ignore people that ask how to join because it takes too long to explain over roblox chat. This usually leaves people to join other easier groups to join or not join any groups at all. The discord code for the Northern Frontier discord is https://discord.gg/tUjsgNk. This discord is used for chatting, sending images, making propaganda to influence people to join certain groups, and announcements for the game. The other discord is the Hudson's Bay Company discord https://discord.gg/vQxgTyu. This discord is required for you to join to be in the Militia. It contains text channels and voice channels for communication between the army. Steps to joining * First, you will need to join the Hudson's Bay Company discord https://discord.gg/vQxgTyu * Next, you will need to message a Lieutenant that you want to join their platoon, normally Lieutenants will have a number like this 19PLt next to their roblox username. The 19P signifies their platoon, so he's in the 19th platoon. The Lt next to their name signifies their rank, so he is a Lieutenant. You will have to DM them that you wish to join their platoon ( but most of them are extremely rude and wont accept you , and they often demote themselves because they dont want to be disturbed or they are retarded and will try to bully other peoples ) * Then, he should rank you up to Frontiersman in the Northern Frontier roblox group, this means when you open the Northern Frontier game on roblox you will have a 3rd playable character option in between Colonist and Native, Hudson's Bay Company. Click that. * You are now in the Militia. Congratulations. If you wish to rank up further you will need to pass a frontiersman training, which are announced in the #training_announcements ( its deleted , just hope that a drill sergeant randomely comes into the server ) channel in the discord. There you will join the Drill Sergeant's game and do a simple training to prove you are worthy of becoming a Private ( they will never rank you , they will be extremely rude over you and oftentime kill you for no reasons at all ) Unenlisted Ranks-''' 'Frontiersman -' Frontiersman are the lowest rank in the militia and are the most populus in the Militia. They aren't enlisted in the army whatsoever. They don't have access to many weapons and can't go to any of the islands yet. They need to pass basic training before being able to go to any islands and to become a Private. Frontiersman are only allowed to use the Kentucky Rifle, Brown Bess, and the War Axe. 'Enlisted -' 'Private - ' Private is the second lowest rank in the militia and are usually the ones fighting in the front-lines under NCOs, Officers and Sergeants. They are the backbone of the Militia and are usually more respectful and educated than the Frontiersman. They're the first rank of becoming an official Militia member. These ranks and every ranks above can use the Sharpe Pistol. 'Private First Class -' Private First Class is the rank above private and are usually very educated and skilled. They are less common than Privates. They're the experienced Private and has more skills and experience. 'Lance Corporal-' Lance Corporal are one of the Senior Enlist and they in charge of Private's during battles. They are very educated and respectful. Lance Corporals and every ranks above can use the Sabre. They are begin to start getting experience to become a Non-Commissioned Officer. 'Corporal-' Corporals are very responsible and the highest enlist rank. They're second in command of squads and the right hand men of their commanding Sergeant. They're nearly a Non-Commissioned Officer, but not quite. They enforce every order that their Sergeant gives out. ' '''NCOs' (Non-Commissioned Officers) - ' '''Sergeant -' Sergeants are the lowest None-Commissioned Officer rank that usually keep their platoons in shape. They take orders from their higher ranks but often from their Platoon Staff Sergeant, Ensign and Lieutenant. They're the squad leaders of a squad. They're very responsible and have good leadership skills. These men and every ranks above can use the Two-Barrel Musket, Denix Pistol, and the Blunderbuss. 'Drill Sergeant-' Drill Sergeant are in charge of hosting trainings. They judge whether a Frontiersman should be ranked up or whether a Private should be promoted to a higher rank in their squad or platoon. They typically go through the same things each time they host a training. They teach them respect, faces, how to handle weaponry, laws, formations, and what are Constables and Grenadiers. 'Senior Drill Sergeant / Staff Sergeant -' Senior Drill Sergeants or Staff Sergeants are in charge of keeping Drill Sergeants and Sergeants in shape so that Drill Sergeants are fully capable of training Frontiersmen, Privates, and Private First Class. And so that Sergeants are capable of leading Privates. They are high ranking sergeants and are rigorously trained. '''Warrant Officers Warrant Officer -''' Warrant Officers are neither Non-commissioned officers or commissioned officers. They are warranted by high ranking officers due to a long service in the militia and because of their maturity and discipline. These men and every ranks above use the Dual Pistol and Long Pistol. They're second in command of a company. They're the right hand of a Captain. Help the Captain commanding soldiers, inspect their company platoons, paper work and update the trello. '''Commissioned Officers Ensign -''' Ensigns are often the right hand men of Lieutenants and are highly respected among their platoons. They send orders to Sergeants and Staff Sergeant to tell them what do be doing or what not to do. They are the lowest ranking Commissioned Officer but are still very hard to become. Ensign's aren't actually a full Commissioned Officer, they're just an unofficial Commissioned Officer. They're an officer who's still in training to become one. They are second in command of a platoon. 'Lieutenant -' Lieutenants are in charge of entire platoons and make sure they are all in shape. They're the first official Commissioned Officer rank. They can get their platoon removed if they do not meet the standards of the Captain, who is in charge of Companies. It is extremely hard to become a Lieutenant because of the responsibility you bear. Most Lieutenants are over the age of 16. 'Captain -' Captains make sure the Lieutenants are doing a good job keeping their platoons active and competent. They are in charge of companies which usually consist of 3-5 platoons. Captains are often in charge of platoon inspections. They're the first in command of a company and has a lot of authority. 'Major -' Majors are in charge of large scale operations, such as raids on factions, taking islands, etc. Majors are second in command of a Battalion known as Executive Officer of a Battalion. The right hand of a Lieutenant Colonel who's in charge of a Battalion that a Battalion contains 3 companies that holds about 9-15 Platoons. '''Lt. Colonel Lieutenant Colonel are in charge of a Battalion which are much larger than companies. Lieutenant Colonel are the Commanding Officer of a Battalion and give orders to their Major and Captains. The Lieutenant Colonel is commanded by the Colonel who's in charge of a Regiment. Lieutenant Colonel can be the Executive Officer of a Regiment. The right hand of a Colonel. Colonel Colonel are the Commanding Officer of a regiment. They take orders from the Brigadier who's in charge of the whole Military. A regiment contains half of all the companies. There are only 2 regiments in the military right now they hold about 6-8 companies. Brigadier Political Members Under minister -''' Under ministers are part of the ministry. They are often second in command to cabinet ministers who are in charge of political decisions 'Cabinet -' Cabinet Members make all the big decisions and host debates about the future and problems with The Northern Frontier. They often have underministers as their right hand men. The Cabinet make the laws for the Northern Frontier and the Militia. The Minister of War declares what weapons are illegal for colonists and natives, and what weapons are illegal for certain militia ranks. '''Governors Lieutenant Governor -''' Lt. Governors are second in command to the governor. There is only one Lt. Governor and his name is TheManiaces. 'Governor -' The governor is in charge of the entire frontier and Hudson's Bay Company. He is the leader of the entire Militia and makes all the large decisions that could change the Northern Frontier forever. The Governors name is Komnenos '''Other Ranks 'Company Shareholders-' There are 6 Company shareholders and they invest shares in the group. They are part of the Roblox Stock Market and invest in the success of the Northern Frontier. They get a portion of the shares. 'Great Britain -' This rank is and is the highest rank in the Militia and it is currently held by Ostholz. (Previously FlippinBLEEP held this rank) = Category:Militia